Once upon a time
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Summary: Once upon a time fate slipped up and two unlikely souls met, interlacing their futures to a degree no one could have suspected.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once upon a time

Word count: 1,000

Type: Multi-chapter

Rating: M

Summary: Once upon a time fate slipped up and two unlikely souls met, interlacing their futures to a degree no one could have suspected.

**AN: I'm sorry to all of those who are waiting for the next paradise update- stuff's been going down and I didn't want it to affect my writing…oh well, I'm feeling better now- I just need to practice a little first.**

* * *

It all started with a chance meeting - one that should have never occurred between these two individuals, in any shape or form. She was but a fourteen year old girl whose team had just split up; leaving her alone to seek out another form of training elsewhere. He was the immortal mask wearing man who stumbled upon her while she was gathering herbs for her master; the sunlit clearing catching his eye and making her seem to glow with life.

Her bright pastel pink hair was what caused him to still and momentarily forget about his reasons for being so close to Konoha, her eyes pinning him to the spot as she hastily turned her gaze from the ground and towards his location. The shinning emerald colour brightening as they caught the sunlight, looking every bit like the gem they reminded him of. But it wasn't the colour that caught his attention… under the shock and confusion of his appearance lay something he was all too familiar with.

_Sadness_

_Hurt_

_Abandonment_

_Betrayal_

_The fear of being useless, inferior to your teammates_

Noticing her tense and reach for her holster subtly, he raised his gloved hands in front of him in a gesture of peace. Taking a noticeable step back and keeping his hands in sight, he quickly set about calming her nerves.

_Not that she could harm him anyway…he just wasn't the type to go picking a fight with little girls._

"Hello there, sorry for startling you but I'm afraid I've gotten a little lost. Could you perhaps show me the way to the main road?" She had paused briefly with a quick gaze towards the half-filled basket at her side before looking back at him with a smile and shifting her hand from her holster.

"Sure, that won't be a problem." She lifted herself from her kneeling position and lightly dusted the grass from her knees, still slightly tense at his presence. She turned to face him slightly before motioning for him to follow as she began making her way to the tree line. He let out a relief filled sigh and stretched slightly, moving to follow her as began down a well hidden path. "I'm Tobi, sorry to be such a bother." He replied while running a hand through his hair and stepping over a root, still keeping a respectable distance as not to set her off.

_It wouldn't do to have to kill a little girl; he still had some sense of humanity left. _

"Oh, it's not a bother at all. I was going to take a break soon anyway!" she replied somewhat cheerfully and looked back at him from over her shoulder with a grin. He could tell she had relaxed somewhat, noting that he had made no move to harm her as of yet.

'_Leaf nin where too trusting…'_

"Still, Thank you for helping me out, this forest is so confusing!" He said in a frustrated voice and grumbled to himself, inwardly gazing at the surrounding trees and recalling every twist and turn that lead to the different clearings and caves scattered about. They walked for a few more minutes in silence before finally coming into sight of the main road between Konoha and Suna. "Oh thank kami, I thought we were going to be in there for hours!" his gaze unconsciously turned to her as she let out a laugh, her short hair catching the breeze and drifting around her face as her smile turned back towards him.

"Yeah, it can get like that sometimes, what where you doing out there anyway?" She asked him, he could practically see the question plastered across her face. He gave a laugh and started towards the road, spinning on his heel to face her again once his feet touched the compacted dirt.

"I deliver messages and parcels to clients for my boss…not the nicest of men, but I get by. Anyway I best be off, thanks…I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" She gave a twitch at his teasing voice and blushed faintly, turning her gaze from his face to a nearby tree.

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura"

"Cherry blossom? Well, thank you Sakura-san!" He called with a wave as he turned and started off down the well-worn road. Before he could get too far he heard her yelled reply of 'It was nice meeting you' then felt her chakra head back towards the clearing.

'_Konoha should have learnt to keep a better watch on their genin by now…' _was his final thought on the matter before he forced it from his mind and darted from the road and into the trees, continuing on with his original mission.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I'm thinking about 10 to 11 chapters for this- short but not too short- just enough to satisfy. I'm doing this as a bit of practice before I start Paradise again…I don't want to ruin the fic with my lack of… keeping up to date. I'll apologise one more time for the delay, it was really for the good of the fic, I don't want to sound like I'm just making up excuses. I really am sorry! Really, Really, REALLY sorry... okays then~_

_Please review and tell me what you think! But no Flames or just commenting on what you think is wrong with this __FANFICTION__!_

_~I'm looking forward to hearing from you all again~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Once upon a time_

_Word count: 1257_

_Type: Multi-chapter_

_Rating: M_

_Summary: Once upon a time fate slipped up and two unlikely souls met, interlacing their futures to a degree no one could have suspected._

* * *

The second time they met wasn't so much an accident as it was Madara's design.

He had sought out more information on her after completing his task, and what he found on the pink haired nin was surprising.

'_Tsunade's new apprentice huh?'_

While it wasn't his main focus, with the Kyuubi temporarily out of the picture he needed something to fill in his now ample free time. And who better than the kyuubi's own teammate- the one he abandoned in favour of retrieving another, besides…

_She was interesting; he had honestly never seen such expressive eyes on a ninja before._

Stumbling into her along the road towards wind, Suna more specifically if his information was correct, was just another of his multiple plans. It had been only three weeks since he had first run into her, but he could see the changes beginning already. She walked with a little more confidence now- holding herself higher, despite seeming slightly worn out and bruised. It appeared that she was beginning to take her shinobi life seriously instead of viewing it simply as a way to outdo her rival and win little Sasuke's attention.

Stilling slightly as she wondered into his line of sight he let out a shocked sound and watched as her head snapped in his direction, her eyes wide and searching for danger. It was good to see that she was adapting to her job, but she still needed a lot of work. Reaching up and adjusting his mask slightly he walked towards her shocked form, making sure to keep a respectable distance as not to make her wary of him. After she shook herself out of her slight daze he watched a bright smile spread across her face and her eyes light up, the emerald glinting happily.

"Hey, I remember you; didn't I help you out a few weeks ago?" She questioned, even though he could tell she already knew the answer. He wasn't easily forgotten, orange mask and all…

Cocking his head to the side slightly and scratching where his cheek was on his mask, he let out a sheepish sounding laugh, nodding slightly. "Yep, that would be me. You're Sakura-san right?" He asked as her smile widened at his awkward sounding laugh and her pastel hair followed the motion of her head as she nodded.

"Your name is Tobi correct?" at his eager nod she continued. "Well it's nice to see you again Tobi-san, what are you doing out here? There's not a village for a few miles…" She trailed off and gazed up at the trees shadowing the path in contemplation.

Waving at the path ahead of them with a slight shrug of his shoulders he sighed. "I'm on my way to a little village just past Suna, meant to be there now actually….too bad I'm horrible with directions." She looked back to him with a slight laugh and a brief look of consideration passed through her eyes, glazing them softly as she contemplated whatever thought was running through her mind.

"I'm actually heading that way myself, since where only a few hours away- do you want to tag along? I could help you out…what do you say?" She asked as she snapped back to reality, her smile still plastered across her face and a look of hope in her eyes. He let out another sigh, this one relieved while he clapped his hands together once and threw them into the air above his head with a cheer.

"You're an angel sent to fix my directional problems, aren't you! Thank kami; I was sure I would be stuck out here until I died." He expressed dramatically and allowed his hands to fall to his sides once more. "Why is it that you're always the one to find me in these situations? It's rather embarrassing really…" he whined slightly and buried his masked face in his hands. She was still laughing at his acting as they slowly began down the path at a peaceful pace, both eyeing the sand as it slowly began to take over their surroundings.

"It's ok Tobi-san, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it sooner or later, after all you're only…how old?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

Taking his head from his hands, Madara laced them together behind his head before replying. "I'm 20, I just have no sense of direction- never have really." At her shocked look he tilted his head curiously, smirking slightly behind his mask. "What?" he questioned her, only to see her shake her had in amusement.

"You sound older; I thought you were like, 30 or something!" She replied; her voice filled with silent laughter.

"Really?" he asked with an incredulous tone to his voice.

"Honestly, all I have to go by is your voice…and your height I guess. You're all covered up!" she said with a giggle, eyeing his plain black robe and mask covered face with interest. Madara just laughed off her statement and continued down the now sand covered path, spending the rest of the trip conversing lightly with the genin.

By late noon they had arrived at Suna's gates and he had learnt quite a bit about his newest amusement. For one, she couldn't run on sand to save her life…and it only took him two- three minutes to teach her how to do it properly.

_She had amazing chakra control. No wonder the slug sannin took her in._

Coming to a stop just a ways from the guarded entrance, he turned to her and gave a slight sigh. "Well, this is where I veer off. It was nice meeting you again Sakura-san, I hope we run into each other sometime soon." He commented in a playful tone and ruffled her hair with his gloved hand, tugging on a few strands playfully.

"Me too, it was nice seeing you Tobi-san…I still don't get how you can wear so much black out here… its inhuman." She added while swatting at his retreating hand. Madara let out a genuine laugh at that, deep and playful-slightly shocking himself with the sound.

_It had been years since he had last truly laughed._

"Well, we all have our secrets cherry- and that's one of mine. Well I have to go; I'm late enough as it is." He said while taking a few steps back, starting down the road with a wave and calling back over his shoulder "We'll run into each other again, I sure of it!"

"Good bye Tobi!" she called to him as he ventured out of her line of sight. Once he felt her chakra enter the village Madara let a smirk cross his masked face and disappeared in I swirl of colour.

'_That certainly was strange… the little Cherry is growing on me, that's for sure.'_ Madara noted to himself, half in amusement- half in disbelief.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think! But no Flames or just commenting on what you think is wrong with this __FANFICTION__!_

_~I'm looking forward to hearing from you all again~_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Once upon a time

Word count: 2456

Type: Multi-chapter

Rating: M

Summary: Once upon a time fate slipped up and two unlikely souls met, interlacing their futures to a degree no one could have suspected.

* * *

_Their third meeting was unpredicted by both parties involved, shocking them for entirely different reasons._

It had been two months since he had last seen her, and of all the places to run into her again…it had to be Ame. He froze slightly as the excited and shocked girl ran towards him, waving and calling his name as she did. It was only when she stood panting in front of him that he finally reacted, regaining his composure and greeting her.

"Sakura-san? What are you doing here, don't you know how dangerous it is?!" he exclaimed in a shocked voice while inwardly wondering how she managed to track him down.

_He'd blame the small feeling of satisfaction he got from her appearance on his curiosity; he had always liked a mystery after all._

"Y-you're not happy to see me?" at her fallen look he panicked slightly, not knowing how to deal with her if she started crying_. 'Kami help me if that happens…'_

"Of course I am!" he assured her "It's just really dangerous here and I don't want you getting hurt." Punctuating this by glaring at a few rogue nin that where eyeing her bag off, he gently placed his hand on her back and led her to a more cover area and out of the rain. She slowly lost her fallen look and perked up again, a small smile sprouting on her face as she looked up at him and allowed Madara to lead her somewhere quieter.

He was glad that she didn't comment about anything and kept quiet until they were out of the public's eye, he really didn't want to deal with that blasted rinnegan user messing up his fun.

'_He could never keep his nose out of my business.'_

Turning his attention back to the silent pinkette by his side as they came to a stop away from the crowds, Madara decided it was high time to find out why the Godaime would risk her apprentices life by sending her to a place like this. "So, what ARE you doing here Sakura-san?" he questioned her quietly as she took a seat on an old steel crate.

"Well, it was my fifteenth birthday just last week and the Hokage decided to send me on a short holiday to see my family- they've just moved you see, cutting through Ame saves me about a day's travel." The excitement in her voice caused him to pause, watching her curiously as she started babbling on.

"I'm so happy to see you Tobi-san; I wish we had run into each other sooner…" she stated in that affectionate tone of hers, patting his arm as he lent on the crate next to her. " I've been looking everywhere for you, I always kept an eye out while on missions! But oh well, at least I can see you now. What are YOU doing in Ame if it's so dangerous?" She finished before looking up at his hood and giggling. "I wish I thought of wearing a hood…I forgot to bring my cloak."

_She was a ninja; forgetting equipment could get her killed one day._

Gazing down at the soaked and slightly shivering pinkette, Madara let out a sigh before shouldering out of his hooded Akatsuki cloak and placed it over her obviously cold form, ignoring her objections with practiced ease.

'_At least she's not wearing that impractical red dress anymore'_ he thought to himself while ignoring her attempts at handing the cloak back to him. _'She'd be dead from the cold by now…or some of the more unsavoury nin that wander around here.' _Seeing that she'd forgone her dress in favour of a long sleeved red shirt and standard black pants brought a smirk to his face, well it was either the clothes or her defeated sigh as she shrugged the cloak over her shoulders. The back and red cloak was large on her, dwarfing the small pinkette and making her a sight to see in the dreary landscape that was Ame. Her dripping pink hair (visible only because the hood was down) and slight pout did not fit the very image the cloak represented, drawing a slight chuckle from the Uchiha as he imagined any of the members reactions should the run across her while she bore his outfit.

"You mentioned your birthday? Fifteen huh, I'm sorry I missed it!" he said, drawing her attention away from her last question, even though he was sure she was too preoccupied with the fact he had given her his cloak to remember it. "Are you staying in the village tonight? It'd be safer than traveling around here in the dark." At her nod and agreement he motioned her to follow him as they began out into the rain once more, Madara reaching over and drawing the hood over her head just before they stepped into it.

"But Tobi-san, you'll get all wet, please just take your cloak back!" the pinkette objected again, only to be left watching him as he strode out into the rain and became soaked in seconds. '_Just so I don't have to listen to her babble on about it anymore.'_ He assured himself as a slight chill made its way up his spine.

_She'd need the help anyway, this place would eat her alive if given the chance._

"Come on Sakura-san, let's get you a room somewhere." Ignoring her shocked and worried looks, Madara led her to a more populated area- placing a hand on her shoulder when the rain picked up slightly. As he led her through the rain and into an older looking building she gave a surprized sound, looking around them in amazement.

"I've never been in a building like this before Tobi-san; it's amazing!" she announced with a wide grin and a small spin to view the area. It wasn't much in his opinion, slightly higher class than what was normally around but nothing special, he'd stayed in much nicer places while traveling around the nations. Coming to a stop when she unexpectedly tugged on his sleeve, he turned to her and was met with a sheepish look. "I-um ...I don't think I can afford to stay here Tobi-san…it looks WAY out of my budget" raising an eyebrow behind his mask he gave a shrug at her statement and dragged the confused pinkette to the front desk.

_Their where perks to being an Akatsuki member, she might as well get them too since she looked the part. _

After looking back to make sure her hood was still up he motioned the clerk over. The man had obviously heard of the organization before, he looked just about ready to wet himself and faint.

"One room, any will do." was all Madara had to say before the man hastily handed over a key and motioned them to the third floor. He could see that Sakura was confused but ignored that in favour of giving the clerk a nod and heading to the stairs-motioning for her to follow as he held the door for her. As soon as they were out of sight, he turned his head towards her and gave a quick explanation.

"My boss owns a lot of places, so I get free lodge in them whenever I feel like it" he said nonchalantly as understanding and recognition crossed her eyes and her smile came back. _'She'd honestly believe anything, wouldn't she?' _

"Thank you for this Tobi-san, it means a lot." She stated, pulling down the hood and coming to a stop when he did. Holding out the keys for her, he dropped them into her waiting hand and motioned for her to go inside.

"Think nothing of it, as long as your safe for the night I'm happy." He said while stepping back from her door as she opened it. "I'll come get you early tomorrow and walk you to the border." He stated more than asked as she looked at him incredulously, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted as she looked up at his masked face in slight awe.

_It felt kind of good to be needed, different; he hadn't felt this way since before he had battled with Hashirama._

"Y-You don't have to Tobi-san, you've done more than enough for me already…" she trailed off as he held a damp gloved hand up to silence her.

"It's too dangerous to let you go alone Sakura-san, don't argue with me on this." He said, not bothered by the slight edge that came to his voice, watching as she opened her mouth to voice something, then shut it again and nod.

"Ok, but only if you really want to, it's okay of you're busy or something." The pinkette in front of him said as she gave a small frown.

"I'll be here before lunch-see you in the morning Sakura-san" he started off down the hall as soon as she nodded, waving at her and telling her to have a good night.

'_Hmm, what to get?'_ he pondered as he started out of the inn.

* * *

Coming to the door the next morning he knocked and waited for her to open up, becoming pleasantly surprised when she did so seconds later- her bag already on her shoulder and his cloak over her arm.

"Good morning Tobi-san, did you have a good night?" she chirped as the door shut behind her, key in hand.

"It was fine, how was yours?" They started off down the stairs but before they reached the front desk he motioned for her to put the cloak on again.

"But- I was going to give it back to you… you're not wearing one today." The blossom said as he shook his head and motioned for her to put it on again. _'Cherry, do you always have to argue?' _he thought in slight annoyance as she gave a sigh and set her bag down before shrugging on the large cloak. She had obviously dried it the night before, the material showing no signs of dampness as it slid over her easily.

Reaching over once she had it on and puling the hood up once more, he added in a slight after thought "You can give it back to me when the rain dies down, we don't want you sick while visiting your family do we." he teased lightly, watching a playful spark light up her eyes as she tapped his arm lightly and walked to the front desk, handing over the key before meeting him at the door and heading out into the cold rain.

They talked lightly as they passed through the village, continuing on after the buildings died out and walking into the surrounding forest- Sakura joking lightly about his ability to get back.

"I'll manage" was all Madara said before they came to a stop, the rain just a light drizzle above them. Watching as she shrugged out of his cloak he pondered the fun that could be had if he let her keep it, Konoha would cause a fuss- the Hokage's apprentice, and Akatsuki member! But if he did that, his fun would come to an end and the blossom would be locked away.

_She had made herself too valuable to be thrown away; he would have to find some use for her in the future, given that she didn't fight against him._

Taking the offered cloak with a nod, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package, tossing it to her when it caught her eye. Motioning for her to open it while she gave it a quick onceover, Madara couldn't help but feel accomplished when she gave a small gasp. Watching as she pulled the necklace out from the paper, the silver glinting from the small oval locket that hung from the chain.

"This is too much Tobi-san, you didn't have to get me anything…" she started, only for Madara to cut her off again.

"Of course I did, it's your birthday present Sakura-san. I thought we were friends…" he trailed off and looked to the side, smirking as she panicked slightly, rushing to assure him that they were. "I'm just kidding Sakura-chan, I know we're friends, I just wanted to stir you up." He teased with a genuine laugh again, continuing on even after she slapped his arm and placed the necklace in her bag for safekeeping. Stopping his laughter and looking to the pinkette curiously, he questioned her honestly "It's ok if I call you Sakura-chan right? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Turning to him with a smile and a happy gleam in her eyes she answered. "Only if I can call you Tobi-kun, okay?"

"Deal" he assured as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly with a grin. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, Uchiha Madara did not get hugs, it just didn't happen.

But here she was, hugging him like they had known each other for years.

Looking down at the top of her pink head, he hesitantly returned the gesture and held her too his chest. They stayed like that for a good ten seconds before Sakura pulled back and grabbed her bag with a grin still plastered on her face. Looking back at him and giving a wave, he returned it and bid a farewell.

'_Well, this is interesting'_ he thought as a small smile made its way to his face before turning into smirk as he watched her walk off down the road. Turning back around he started off back to Ame in a slow stroll, his cloak now back in its rightful place.

_'It seems I've made a friend…'_

* * *

**Longer chapter for those who asked for it, I hope you enjoyed reading it~**

_**Please review and tell me what you think! But no Flames or just commenting on what you think is wrong with this **__**FANFICTION**__**!**_

_~Make sure to visit my profile and vote for what pairing I should write next, there are almost 50 choices! *sweatdrop*~_


End file.
